


Ahora

by ada



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey había sido una solitaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Situado al final de TFA, por lo que HAY MUCHOS SPOILERS. 
> 
> Fic totalmente introspectivo. Es muy Rey-centric, realmente; hay un poquito de Rey/Finn si miras, aunque puede ser tanto pairing como amistad, a vuestro gusto. En cualquier caso, tengo muchos sentimientos con Rey y estoy muy enamorada de ella <3 (y de todos, la verdad).

Rey era una solitaria.

Que lo piense en pasado es más significativo de lo que ella misma quiere creer; pero no puede ignorarlo. Igual que no puede ignorar todo lo que ha sentido y siente desde hace tan poco tiempo. En Jakku, sola y huraña, todo resultaba más fácil.

Hacía una marca en la pared cada día con renovada esperanza. Viajaba entre dunas en busca de cualquier nave accidentada, fuera ya de la guerra contra el Imperio o alguna fragata de contrabandistas con mala suerte. Recogía chatarra, la cambiaba por porciones. Volvía a casa; triste, un poco menos esperanzada que esa mañana, y marcaba un nuevo día en su pared. Demasiadas líneas blancas talladas en el metal. 

El ciclo se repetía a la mañana siguiente. Era simple. Estaba sola y sabía lo que tenía que hacer: esperar. Porque un día llegaría su familia y todo aquello (el calor, la arena, el hambre, el sudor, los golpes, las peleas cuando le robaban su mercancía) acabaría. Había soportado el desierto y sus inclemencias porque tenía fe ciega en que terminaría. Un día, se repetía cada noche acurrucada entre harapos sucios, su familia regresaría. 

Ahora ya no tiene esa vaga seguridad. Ahora todo es distinto. 

Ya no está en Jakku. Ya no se puede conformar con _esperar_ ; tiene que caminar hacia delante. Maz le había dicho que no encontraría nada en su pasado, y una parte de Rey lo había sabido siempre. Una vocecita en su cabeza se lo había susurrado cada año que había pasado en el vertedero de Jakku; pero había conseguido aplacar esas palabras. Tenía miedo de la verdad, de lo que encontraría. No quería creer que estaba sola. Hasta ahora. 

Ahora no está sola. Está rodeada de gente; hay bullicio entre las alas X, en los hangares, en las paredes metálicas de las salas de estrategia de la Resistencia. Escucha risas sinceras, vítores, charlas entre amigos que se han reencontrado tras una misión. 

Ahora, Rey también siente el peso de la pérdida. Recuerda a Han, su mirada pícara y llena de confianza, de entendimiento. Le había ofrecido un trabajo; había confiado en ella. Y ya no está, y Rey no sabe qué hacer porque nunca ha perdido a nadie. Porque sólo ahora ha descubierto lo que es depender de otros, confiar en otros. 

Ahora Rey tiene a Finn, quien lo comenzó todo. A quien casi pierde, y ahí su corazón se vuelve a encoger. Finn, que fue la primera persona que se ha preocupado por ella. Que _volvió_ a por ella. Rey sabía lo que era esperar cada día, expectante. _Esta vez vendrán_. Conocía aún mejor la decepción al ver, cada día, que nadie regresaba a por ella.

Salvo Finn. Porque él sí volvió. Porque fue _su_ idea. Y Rey ya no es una solitaria, ya no huye, ya no espera. 

Ahora camina hacia delante. Por Leia, que la abraza con comprensión; y Rey no quiere ni imaginar cómo debe sufrir (es _esa_ Leia, la princesa rebelde, general, heroína). Por Han, que confió en ella. Por Finn, que regresó.

Ahora, Rey ya ha dado un paso en su camino. Se ha enfrentado a su miedo, al monstruo de la máscara. No ha huido, ha dado la cara. No sabe muy cómo explicar lo que sucedió, esa sensación nueva que ahora alcanza cada parte de cuerpo. 

¿La Fuerza? Camina, pero aún lo hace a tientas. Sabe donde encontrar las respuestas y tiene que seguir dando pasos. Todo le ha conducido al mismo destino: Luke. 

Pero ahora Rey no está sola y descubre otro sentimiento: no quiere marcharse por miedo a que cuando regresen ella no esté allí, _esperándoles_ ; sino que ahora tiene miedo de no volver a verlos tras su partida. Porque por primera vez en su vida se ha apoyado en otros, y Rey aún está aprendiendo a procesar esos lazos. 

Esa incertidumbre a no volver (a _echar de menos_ a otra persona) le sabe como un trago amargo de agua caliente. Y sin embargo, sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

Así que se despide con un beso sobre la frente de un todavía inconsciente Finn y murmura en su oído que _se volverán a ver_. Lo dice por él, y por ella. Hay poder en las palabras y quiere que eso sea una promesa. 

Ahora Rey entra en la nave, en el _montón de chatarra_ , y enciende el motor. A su lado, el wookie asiente y Rey sabe que son un equipo. No está sola. Ya no hay un desierto árido en su futuro, lleno de esperanzas truncadas. Hay un bosque y miles de posibilidades; pero con un objetivo. 

Entonces lo siente por primera vez, completamente y sin dudas, sin rechazo. 

Ahora Rey ha despertado y camina hacia delante.

****

**-fin-**


End file.
